Past meet my Present Self
by Team-Captain-America
Summary: All of Oliver's friends/enemies and family from the past are shot into the future, well the present. Oliver struggles not to kill his worst enemies and to not tell everyone that most of the people there died. Sara is alive, from the last episode of season 3, nothing more like into season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is kinda a spin off of the other story I wrote called Truth Comes Out. I may continue to write that one although it may not be for a while. I really hope you like this, as it was really hard to get down from my head onto paper.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, though I wish I did.**

Third Person POV

A voice called out, echoing in the silence of the Arrow Cave. Felicity stopped typing, looked up and pulled a gun out from under her desk.

"What are you doing here Malcolm? We made a deal with you, technically my husband made a deal with you although you wouldn't know that he was my husband since you weren't invited to the wedding. You know it was kinda wrong not to invite you since you know, your daughter is his sister after all, and your sons were friends, and you were friends as you could say with his parents and shutting up in 3...2...1..." she babbled letting her guard and gun down, after seeing that they were just as confused as she was. When she finished, and really studied the crowd in front of her, and the situation at hand, she paled. Standing in front of her was her vigilante families' families. Both of the Demon Heads were here along with their children, plus Oliver's island companions.

For once in her life Felicity was speechless, but quickly regained her head. When she reached for her phone however, 2 swords, 2 bows and one gun were quickly pointed at her. The people 25 and under present shouted and shied away from the offending weapons in response.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? PUt those away before somebody gets hurt!" Moira Queen screamed, shielding her children from the weapons.

"Relax, I am just going to call one of my family members. He is an expert on what is happening right now and is the only one who can tell us what is happening. I trust him with my life and so does every other person in my family. And you should know that it is very hard to gain the trust of arrow shooting, bo staff wielding vigilantes. So just calm down. If it makes you feel any better, he is already coming to town and will be here soon, so there is no possible way that you will not see him now. Plus, he is the future version of one of the people here, so I would suggest not freaking out as he may already know about this already," Felicity explained, holding up her hands in surrender.

Everyone here who had no reason not to trust this woman, was nodding their heads and those who were trained to survive were about ready to attack her. However they let her take out her phone and call the person who was part of her family. Felicity quickly turned her phone on, pulled Barry up on speed dial, and turned on the bluetooth so it would could be heard by everyone present.

"Hey Felicity, how you doin?" came Barry's voice, sounding slightly out of breath. Felicity took a deep breath before explaining the whole situation to him.

"Barry there are time travelers from before the island and I didn't tell them anything, but I don't want the team to come down here and find them so I decided to call you. Where are you, and how far away are you from the foundry?" Felicity rushed out. Barry answered, leaving little pauses in his answers.

"Right now I just passed the Star City sign, just passing the precinct now, entering the club, and standing right in front of you," he finished with a grin. He took her phone, turned it off, and turned around. He saw everybody and his eyes widened.

"OK Licity, whatever I expected, this was certainly not it. I mean you know who these people are. YOu know that if your husband sees them, or Canary sees them, they are as good as dead. How far away are they now? We need to do whatever we can to stop them from seeing them. Oh and what is Black Canary sees her family, what if she sees Tommy. She will freak out. What if Arrow and Canary see them? They will probably be disbelieving and test them. I would rather not see a knife thrown at Sara, and Oliver's heads. There is absolutely no chance that they will survive that. And what about Shado, and Slade, and Ra. Arrow will freak out, and probably try to kill Ra again. I know Nyssa will. It is in their blood. Canary will try to kill Malcolm, just to get back at him for killer her. There is no good solution to this." When he finally finished, everybody who had never been on a killing spree looked terrified. When a beeping noise came from above, they looked petrified.

"STOP!" Felicity and Barry yelled at the same time. "Don't take another step down those stairs unless you have a hood, mask, or wig on. And if you recently killed someone, please make sure that you are not brooding. We have guests down here and I don't know what to do with them. So Arrow, please come next to me when you get down here. You too Canary!" Felicity finished on her own, and the sound of steps started one more.

When the group of people stepped onto ground level, gasps were echoed all around the lair. The people were wearing hoods, with masks under them and two of the women were wearing wigs. On top of it all, they were holding weapons, and looked like they could kill you at a moment's notice. Felicity laughed nervously and held out her hand to them.

"Ta-da. Meet my psychopathic family. The man in green is the Arrow, and he is my husband. He was also Nyssa's husband too but he is mine now so that is beside the point. He also dated all the women on the team, except for Speedy. Speedy is the girl in red, along with her husband, Arsenal. Speedy is Arrow's sister so that kinda makes them my brother and sister. The Canaries are sisters, and my best friends. Canary really likes to die for some reason, although Black Canary doesn't like it when she dies. Last but not least, is Nyssa. Nyssa is one of the most dangerous people in the room, except for her father, who is kinda alive again. Even though Arrow killed him. So nobody is allowed to kill anybody, and now we all know each other." Arrow looked at her and shook his head while staring at his past self.

"Felicity, it doesn't matter if they know, anyway, we are all here. It is only a matter of time before my parents realize that their children are serial killers," he finished with a grim smile, and pulled off his hood. Gasps echoed around the room for the second time that night as people stared into the face of not so billionaire Oliver Queen.

 **Ha ha cliff hanger, hope you like it. I will probably be writing this one more. And please please please review. I seriously want ideas from people since it helps me write a better story. Thanks- Team-Captain-America**


	2. New Package

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, however much I want to.**

"Wow, okay I was so not expecting that. And just for the record, I would like to point out that I know like none of you people except for the Queen family. Who apparently I seem to be apart of. Wow, Felicity Queen, kinda sounds weird. No offense to you queens, I love your names," babbled the past Felicity, getting looks from the past Queen family. She blushed a bright red, and the past Oliver opened his mouth before Speedy started talking and pulled down her hood.

"Oh, Felicity, future Felicity I guess. Laurel, Ollie and I are going to the cemetery, you know what day it is." Everybody looked at her and Arrow, and Black Canary who had pulled off her wig. Thea looked at Tommy who noticed her staring, and then she looked away.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked. Oliver and Arrow both looked at him, the former in horror, the latter in sadness. Arrow nodded and Oliver, Thea and Laurel started crying. Malcolm stared at them, no sadness in his eyes.

"How did it happen?" he asked, knowledge in his eyes. Speedy walked up to him, glaring and suddenly slapped him in the face. Moira shrieked at the sound and started to scold her.

"Mom, be quiet, you lost the right to scold me five years ago, and I also have the right to slap Malcolm. If anything, once you know, everyone in this room would slap him too. Although, there are a few who would not hesitate to kill him. After all he did kill innocents." she shouted, and as soon as she said that, Nyssa walked up to him and pulled her blade to his neck. "Nyssa stop. As much as I would like to kill him, I would not be here if it was not for him. All thanks to Slade. Wow, that probably confused you. Now we have a choice here. We can tell you, or not." Thea finally finished, and everybody looked at her.

As soon as she said choice though, a flash appeared in the foundry and a thump sound was made against the table. When Slade picked it up (as he was the closest) he looked at it and smiled.

"Kid, is this you? Well I must say, you certainly look better than you must in the past." he sneered, holding up the package. ON the cover was a picture of Oliver, shirtless, his whole chest covered in scars and tattoos.

 **There you go, another chapter. Sorry this one is so short, I'll make another longer one next time. I really would like some more reviews. I hope to make it to ten this time.**

 **I also have a contest. Should I do :**

 **-Tell them who died first or during the show**

 **-have them turn against Oliver**

 **Really hoped you liked this and I hope you will read more.**

 **-JaybirdStormflight**


	3. Pilot Part 1

**HI, this will definitely be longer as the pilot episode will be in it. I also want to point out that I just copied the script from a website and I don't know how well the format will be on fanfiction. Please tell me if it is too difficult to read, as I will make the changes as soon as I can. Disclaimer: I don't own arrow or any of the characters or the episodes. That is all of I think. I hope you enjoy. By the way, all characters from the future will be called by their hero names, and Nyssa will be called demon.**

Arrow closed his eyes in frustration, as Oliver stared at the cover in horror.

"What happened to me. Why am I covered in scars and why do I have tattoos. I have none of that stuff now. WHy would I have it?" he asked, his voice quivering, showing just how much he had changed on the island. Arrow closed his eyes and then opened them, filled with pain and he answered.

"As I am guessing that whoever brought you here, brought you here from right before my father and I went on the Gambitt, it will be right before my transformation. You may not notice some of the people around you, and that is for one simple reason. Either you are dead or they are. May I introduce Yao Fei, and Shado. They are currently prisoners on the island of Lian Yu. SLade Wilson is also on that island, and so are mercenaries and scientists. I was on that island too, for years and it changed me. I owe my life to them. The other person who you may not recognize is a man that goes by the name of Ra's Al Ghul. He is the current leader of the League of Assassins. A group of people that Nyssa, Sara, Malcolm and myself have been apart of." he said shocking everyone into a dead silence.

When Arrow had revealed her identity, Sara pulled off her wig and mask that matched her sisters, and so did Roy. People looked at the assassins like they were hell themselves, which they were. The silence was broken by Lance.

"You are a killer, and you have wrapped my daughter into this. You will pay, I swear to you, you will pay!" he shouted, and was about to speak again when Sarah put her hand up, stopping him.

"Daddy, this was not Ollie's fault. Yes he invited me on the trip with him, and yes we both went down when the shipped crashed, but I was the one to side with the evil first, not him. He spent two years, killing mercenaries with Slade and Shado before he had to embrace the darkness that was in him. Yes, I embraced it then too, but I did it in a different way. He was a torturer, I was a killer. I still am a killer. SO don't blame him for something that was my fault," she quietly said. Lance looked star struck, before Slade started to laugh.

"Ha ha, you may look like something but I hardly doubt that one can go from a pretty boy to a highly trained killer in a matter of what, 2 years. I have seen grown men who have taken longer than that. So excuse me if I'm a bit sceptical." he scoffed, and the Felicity coughed and held up the movies.

"Well, Slade it appears that that is the point of you being here and these movies also coming here. You will be watching Arrow train and protect this city. And if you are all done now I would like you to sit down and then maybe we can watch them." she said, and put the movie in one of her computers, which then projected onto a big screen.

 **A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island.**

"Wow man I didn't know you could do that!" said Tommy, and Oliver answered, "Neither did I."

 **Native Fishermen: [speaking mandarin]**

 **Man (V.O.): The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... (man removes his hood and shows his face) survive and one day return home. [Fishing Boat] (one of the fishermen hands the man water to drink) The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen.**

 **[Starling City]**

 **Television Anchorman: Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.**

 **[Starling City Hospital] - Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room.**

 **Doctor: 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. (Camera pans to show a woman observing Oliver outside the room)**

"Oh, Oliver what happened to you, we will make sure that this never happens," wailed Moria.

 **Woman: Has he said anything about what happened?**

 **Doctor: No. He's barely said anything. (The woman looks back to Oliver) Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. (The woman opens door and goes inside)**

 **Moira Queen: Oliver. (Oliver turns around)**

 **Oliver: Mom. (They walk towards each other)**

 **Moira: Oh... (on the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy. (They hug)**

 **[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him**

 **Oliver: I've got it. (Moira and Oliver enter the house)**

"Oh, I get it I get it, secretive, thanks for the hint OLlie," Laurel said sarcastically.

 **Moira: Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.**

 **Man: Oliver. It's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him) It's Walter... (they shake hands) Walter Steele.**

 **Moira: You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company. (Oliver walks past her to the maid)**

"OH Burn."

 **Oliver: It's good to see you, Raisa.**

 **Raisa: Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.**

 **Moira: Wonderful. (A door opens and closes) Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase) Did you hear that?**

 **Oliver: Hey, sis.**

 **Thea Queen: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much.**

 **Oliver: You were with me the whole time.**

 **[CNRI Office] - Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail. Johanna De La Vega: Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this.**

 **Laurel Lance: If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.**

 **Woman: And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us.**

 **Laurel: You and I against an army. I love those odds.**

 **Johanna: Why do you hate me?**

 **Laurel: [She scoffs] (She sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of ADAM HUNT. The TV is heard in the distance)**

 **Television Anchorman : And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV)**

 **Jessica: "The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel... (Laurel walks to the TV turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away)**

 **[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]**

 **Oliver (V.O.): After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and at his scars. His Arrow persona flashes on screen as thunder strikes)**

 **[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet.**

 **Crew Member: The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back.**

 **Robert Queen: All right. Inform the crew. Oliver: Are we in trouble?**

 **Robert: One of us is. (Sarah Lance approaches from one of the cabins)**

"Oliver how could you!?" Screeched Laurel, hitting him in the chest and walking over to Thea.

"That was so not a good idea man," said Tommy while OLiver massaged his chest where Laurel hit him.

 **Sarah: Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?**

 **Oliver: I'll be there in a minute, Sarah.**

 **Robert: [Sighs] You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you.**

 **[Present Day] – Oliver is fully-dressed and staring at a photo of him and his father. [Front door opens]**

 **Tommy Merlyn: What did I tell you? Yachts suck. [Chuckles]**

 **Oliver: Tommy Merlyn. [They hug]**

 **Tommy: I missed you, buddy.**

 **[Dining Room] (Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner)**

 **Tommy: Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.**

 **Thea: What was it like there? (The table goes quiet and tension fills the room)**

 **Oliver: Cold.**

 **Tommy: Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.**

 **Moira: That sounds like a great idea.**

 **Oliver: Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.**

 **Walter: (About to take a sip from his wine stops) Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.**

 **Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.**

 **Raisa: Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.**

 **Oliver: [Speaks Russian] It's no worry.**

 **(Tommy looks at him) (Raisa is equally stunned)**

 **Tommy: Dude, you speak Russian?**

"Where did you learn that son?"asked Robert, who was sad he was no longer part of his on's life.

"With a group of people whose leader I rescued when on the island. Mr Lance may have an easier time discovering who it is." Arrow replied when Barry spoiled the surprise.

"He was part of the Russian mob!" he shouted excitedly. Everybody gasped and then he blushed. "Sorry, I wanted to say it."

"YOu're a part of the freaking mob?" Lance shouted, his anger spiking, before he sat down and hesitated before deciding not to pull out his gun.

"Thank you Barry," Oliver growled, and in response Barry just blushed even more.

 **Walter: I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.**

 **Oliver: I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.**

"WHAT?!"

 **(Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea)**

 **Thea: I didn't say anything.**

 **Oliver: She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgement)**

 **Moira: Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.**

 **Walter: We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.**

 **Oliver: (Visibly pained) It's fine. (Oliver gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)**

 **Tommy: Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves)**

 **[Oliver's Bedroom] – It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet.**

 **[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago**

 **Sarah: 1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.**

 **Oliver: That's not very scientific.**

 **Sarah: What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?**

 **Oliver: I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology. (He kisses her)**

"Oh I don't want to see this," groaned Laurel, and Oliver and Sara blushed a bright red. Arrow and Canary laughed, already past the whole laurel mad thing.

 **Sarah: Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me.**

 **Oliver: Your sister will never know. Come here. (throws her on the bed)**

 **Sarah: Ha Ha ha! [Thunder] Ok, that one was really close.**

 **Oliver: Sarah, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her)**

 **(The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. [Sarah screams] Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.)**

"Sara, noooooooooo!" screamed Lance before he burst into tears, momentarily forgetting that she was still in the room. Both Canaries walked over to him and whispered in his ear. After a few minutes he started to calm down and they continued the movie.

 **Oliver: Sarah? (The water takes her away and she screams) Sarah! (Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah)**

 **Oliver: Sarah!**

 **Crew Member: Oliver!**

 **Oliver: Sarah!**

 **Crew Member: Oliver! (Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat)**

 **Oliver: Gus. (He climbs aboard the lifeboat) [Coughs] No! No! (turns around to go back—Robert stops him) No! Dad, she's out there!**

 **Robert: She's not there.**

 **Oliver: Sarah! (he watches the yacht sink)**

 **Robert: She's gone.**

 **[Present Day] - Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat.**

 **Walter: Oliver! (Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified)**

 **Oliver: I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. (Walter helps Moira up)**

 **Moira: Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's alright, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.**

 **[Thea's Bedroom] - A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver.**

 **Thea: Where did you get these?**

 **Girl: Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear. [Knock on the door] [Both girls hide the pills and the powder]**

 **Thea: Ollie.**

 **Oliver: No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.**

 **Thea: Worst nickname ever.**

 **Oliver: What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.**

 **Girl: See you at school, Speedy. (she leaves)**

 **Thea: Sorry about her. Oliver: I have something for you.**

 **Thea: You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.**

"I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt," said Tommy, and everybody who still had half a soul left, chuckled.

 **Oliver: It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.**

 **Tommy: A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." [Chuckles]**

 **Thea: Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. [Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug]**

 **Tommy: Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? [Oliver gives him a stern look] Because I have not.**

"Oh My Gosh, I think I'm gonna puke," groaned Speedy, and Arrow and Arsenal chuckled while everyone looked at them in surprise. "Well how would you react if your brother suddenly thought that you were hot!" she blurted out before covering her mouth in shock. "Oops."

 **Hey gonna stop it right there, wow that one was really long. I would really appreciate ideas and this is like the second time I have updated today, so I may give myself some time off. Please review and tell me what you do or don't like. Also sorry for the weird capitals that you might see, my computer doesn't get rid of them. Thanks,**

 **-Team-Captain-America**


End file.
